


Au-delà des apparences

by Newgaia



Series: L'enfant des ténèbres [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newgaia/pseuds/Newgaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les Dieux ont décidés de punir les Ors après leur sacrifice devant le Mur des Lamentations. Une option leur est néanmoins offerte pour alléger leur peine. Mais la réaction de deux d'entre eux ne sera peut-être pas celle que l'on attend.</p><p>Cet OS s’inscrit comme une préquelle de ma longue fanfiction« Les Clés de la haine », mais il peut se lire de façon totalement indépendante. </p><p>Ils'agit de la seconde version du texte original, qui double sa longueur et présente un trame narrative absente de la première version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Au-delà des apparences

**Author's Note:**

> Publié pour la première fois en janvier 2010, ce one shot s’inscrit comme une préquelle de ma longue fanfiction« Les Clés de la haine ». 
> 
> Séduite par cette histoire, Lorientad avait eu la gentillesse de me proposer de la traduire en anglais en décembre 2012. Ayant ensuite supprimé une grande partie de mes fanfictions pour réécriture, cette traduction a disparu de ce site. Par respect pour le travail de Lorientad, je laisserai donc la version originale « d’Au-delà des apparences » sur le site de fanfiction.net, où demeure toujours sa traduction« Beyond appeareances ». 
> 
> Pour ce qui est du site d’AO3, je mets seulement en ligne la toute dernière version, réécrite essentiellement pour faire disparaître la mention de POV. La grosse difficulté de cette réécriture a été de faire disparaître ces POV au profit d’une structure narrative à la troisième personne, alors que les pensées des protagonistes étaient toutes les deux à la première. Cela donne un agencement un peu particulier au texte. Ce qui n’a pas été sans mal. En espérant que cette originalité vous plaira. 
> 
> À la base, l’histoire faisait 1022 mots. Elle en fait à présent 3365, car j’ai également retravaillé les réflexions de Camus et de Milo qui s’entrecroisent. 
> 
> Cet OS s’inscrit en préquelle de « Les clés de la haine», mais il peut se lire indépendamment de l’histoire mère.
> 
> ATTENTION : certains d’entre vous trouvaient la première version triste. Je crois qu’elle le devient encore davantage tournée de cette façon. Elle est la fois plus noire, mais surtout, Milo me semble beaucoup plus dur.

    **AU-DELÀ DES APPARENCES**

     Enfermé dans la tour sombre qui avait aspiré leurs âmes sans qu’ils en aient conscience, Camus reprenait pied peu à peu avec la réalité. Ou tout au moins, avec ce qui leur servait à présent de matérialité imparfaite. Autour de lui, ses compagnons se redressaient avec une lenteur inaccoutumée. Ils paraissaient aussi perdus que lui.

     Fidèle à lui-même, le Verseau les négligeait. Assis par terre, le dos calé contre le mur, il présentait ce visage dépourvu d’émotion qui lui avait déjà valu tant de souffrance ignorée par les siens. Personne ne devait se douter combien il lui était difficile de figer ses traits dans l’indifférence après ce qu’il venait de vivre. Ou plutôt, de mourir… Une aberration linguistique qui prenait là tout son sens.

     Malgré sa détresse, il refusait de faillir à sa fonction de chevalier. Une charge qui lui avait rarement été si lourde à porter. Un rôle de composition, qui entachait à présent sa réputation. Mais alors qu’il refoulait de son mieux la myriade de questions qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, son regard ne parvenait pas à se détacher d’un des leurs. Son devoir lui imposait de se soucier de tous ses compagnons, mais il n’en voyait qu’un seul, vers lequel se cristallisaient ses pensées :

     _« Nous avons réussi. Cela au moins, ils nous l’ont dit avant de nous enfermer dans cet antre de ténèbres. Comme pour mieux se moquer de nous, ou nous rappeler notre insignifiance. Sommes-nous morts ?…Très certainement. Ils ne nous ont pas privés de nos corps. Pas encore, même s’il ne s’agit que de corps subtils. C’est d’ailleurs de nos fugaces enveloppes qu’irradie la seule lumière qui nous éclaire. Étrange phosphorescence de nos âmes en perdition, oscillant entre la flamme de l’espoir et la froideur de la mort._

_Nos esprits parviennent à se mouvoir comme s’ils étaient faits de chair. Certains d’entre nous se sont déjà rapprochés, cherchant un dernier réconfort. Faisant fi d’une pudeur tissée d’hypocrisie, je les vois qui s’étreignent. Ils s’abandonnent entre les bras d’un frère, d’un ami ou d’un amant._

_Je les envie. Sais-tu qu’à différents moments de nos vies, tu as été tout cela pour moi ? J’aimerais au moins te le dire maintenant. Mais il est trop tard. Nous ne reviendrons pas en arrière. Mon silence sera le garant qui te préservera de ma souffrance. Alors qu’il me tue. Peu importe, d’ailleurs : je suis déjà mort._

_Assis contre la paroi, je reste immobile. Sans en avoir l’air, je t’observe. Depuis le début, tu fuis mon regard. Tu t’es positionné au point le plus distant. Volontairement. À présent tu me tournes le dos. J’ai mal, mais ta colère est juste. J’aspire à ton pardon, mais je ne franchirai pas la distance qui nous sépare. Par respect pour toi. Par amour aussi. »_

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

     Debout face à la muraille Milo serrait les poings. Taillées en blocs de dimension inégale, les pierres brutes de la tour n’offraient nulle aspérité où se raccrocher. Hors le faible halo doré émis par leurs corps, l’obscurité épaisse qui les entourait l’empêchait d’en mesurer la hauteur. Mais il se doutait que sa rotondité était dépourvue d’ouvertures. Elle s’élevait probablement au-delà de ce que l’imagination humaine pouvait concevoir, triste affirmation d’un pouvoir divin qui les torturaient par-delà la mort.

     Il ne se leurrait pas sur le définitif de leur situation. Mais entretenir la chimère d’une évasion impossible le distrayait de sa colère. Une rage sourde, qui ne cessait d’enfler depuis qu’il avait repris conscience. Une exaspération, qu’il nourrissait par le feu d’une juste rancune. Il dessillait enfin, et il ne pardonnait pas. Rien ne devait le détourner de son ire vengeresse. Pas même le poids de ce regard qui le dérangeait. Son regard… Un regard de velours ombreux, dont il connaissait toutes les nuances. Un regard qui l’attirait toujours irrésistiblement, et qu’il devait ignorer. Le regard d’un traître, d’un meurtrier et d’un menteur !

     Résister au pouvoir du bleu de ses yeux passait par le déni. Alors, il se tournait vers ce mur dépourvu d’espoir, aussi sombre et irritant que la désillusion qu’il ressentait. Un mur où se fracassait la douleur des réflexions qui virevoltaient dans son esprit :

    _« Nous sommes prisonniers. Prisonniers de la folie des Dieux qui nous auraient pareillement punis si nous n’avions pas aidé notre Déesse. Nos âmes attendent le dernier voyage. Celui d’un exil éternel et sans retour. Je le sens, et mes intuitions me trompent rarement. Il n’y aura pas de clémence. Nulle pitié. Aucune compassion. Juste la rétribution d’un acte d’amour et de loyauté qui nous aurait condamnés à la même ignominie si nous avions échoué. La reconnaissance des Dieux est particulière._

_Au sein de cette désolation, on nous a pourtant accordé un privilège. Le droit de désigner un compagnon d’infortune auquel lier notre solitude. Un seul, qu’il nous faut choisir parmi les onze autres Ors, auquel se sont joint Shion et Kanon. L’ironie d’une telle mansuétude aurait pu tourner au pugilat, si notre communion devant le Mur des Lamentations n’avait pas brisé les barrières érigées entre nous. Tout au moins, entre tous les autres. Plus de héros ou de parias, ni de justes ou de traîtres. Mais simplement des hommes, des guerriers. Avec leurs forces et leurs faiblesses._

_Quelque part, j’envie mes frères d’armes. Ils s’acceptent, se pardonnent et se rapprochent, heureux de ce dernier cadeau. J’éprouve la même indulgence à leur encontre, mais elle ne t’inclut pas. Te concernant, je ne peux pas oublier. Tu m’as trahi. Trahi deux fois ! En m’abandonnant une première fois au profit de ton disciple. En m’obligeant une seconde fois à te combattre malgré l’amour que j’éprouvais toujours pour toi. Que dois-je en retirer, si ce n’est que tu m’as menti durant des années._

_Contrairement à celui des autres, l’union de nos cosmos n’a été que le fruit du devoir à accomplir. J’ai agi pour Athéna, pour le bien de notre Ordre, et le salut du monde. En aucun cas par amour pour toi. Surtout pas par amour pour toi. Lorsqu’il vous brise le cœur, l’échec fait trop mal. On ne m’y prendra plus._

_Et toi, toujours à croire que tu peux me manipuler. Quelle arrogance ! Avant que nous ne disparaissions dans l’explosion de nos cosmos, tu as osé essayer de me toucher. Comme si nous pouvions oublier, effacer, rebâtir. Rends hommage aux Dieux que je ne t’ai que repoussés à ce moment-là. J’aurais pu te tuer. Et je ne me gênerai pas pour éparpiller ce qu’il subsiste de ton aura si tu recommences. Tu es seul responsable du champ de ruines que tu as semé. Si tu en éprouves des remords, grand bien te fasse ! Mais ne compte plus sur moi pour combler le vide de ton cœur. »_

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

     Les binômes des chevaliers se formaient peu à peu. Bien que n’en laissant rien paraître, voir ses frères d’armes retrouver un semblant de paix rassérénait le Verseau. Les sourires demeuraient furtifs et les paroles échangées rares, mais ceux qui se rejoignaient manifestaient soudain moins de tension. Rien n’était réglé, mais le statu quo qui s’offrait à eux les assurait d’un soutien solide.

     Camus ne les jalousait pas. Ils avaient tous mérité un aller sans retour meilleur. Il aspirait simplement à partager un cocon identique, avec la seule personne qui n’ait jamais su le comprendre. Du moins, jusqu’à ce que cette guerre fratricide n’empoisonnât leurs rapports. Mais il doutait de plus en plus de l’obtenir. Un constat qui sanctionnait l’échec de sa vie :

     _« Depuis combien de temps sommes-nous enfermés ? Seul dans mon coin, les heures me semblent s’égrener tels des siècles. Autour de moi, les couples achèvent de se former. Kanon et Saga ont été les premiers à se rejoindre. Sans doute encouragés par leur exemple, Aiolia et Aioros les ont suivis. Mü s’est rapproché d’Aldébaran. Shaka de Shura. Plus étrange, Shion est allé vers Death Mask et Dohko près d’Aphrodite._

_Douze de mes frères viennent de trouver le gardien de leur âme. Celui qui les accompagnera fidèlement durant ce long voyage ; qui saura les distraire ou les réconforter ; qui dissipera leurs doutes ; qui leur chuchotera que lorsque l’on est deux, le désespoir n’existe pas. De prime abord, certains semblent mal appariés. Depuis qu’ils se sont rejoints, il suffit pourtant de les regarder pour comprendre qu’ils se complètent étonnamment. La fraternité, l’amitié et l’amour sont des alchimies puissantes. Et effroyablement dévastatrices quand elles vous glissent entre les doigts._

_Plusieurs ont essayé de me parler, mais depuis leur union, leurs voix se perdent dans le silence. Ils tentent pourtant de me dire quelque chose. À moi, et à Milo, qui ne les regarde pas. Je pourrais lire sur leurs lèvres. Aphrodite semble m’y encourager. Mais à quoi bon. Je me sens trop las pour essayer. Et terriblement affligé. Quoiqu’ils aient à m’apprendre, cela ne m’aidera pas à reconquérir ce que j’ai perdu. Lentement, leurs silhouettes s’effacent, se diluant dans un après qui me terrifie. Bientôt je sais qu’il ne restera plus que nous. Nous, et la distance que tu instaures._

_Tu ne t’es pas rapproché d’un pas depuis tout à l’heure. Tu as seulement daigné te retourner pour t’asseoir à ton tour contre la muraille. Nous sommes presque face à face. J’ai beau me raisonner, je ne peux m’empêcher de te dévisager. J’ai toujours trouvé tes traits princiers, virils et pleins d’assurance. La plupart du temps, tu demeures l’un des plus accessibles d’entre nous. Mais à cet instant, ton expression reflète la part de toi-même que tu préfères généralement cacher. Celle de ta sauvagerie. Tu m’en veux, et cela se voit. Et tu peux être féroce quand tu te déchaînes._

_Si telle est ta volonté, je ne chercherai pas à me soustraire à ta furie. Tu as toujours cru que j’étais le plus fort. Je me suis efforcé de te le laisser croire. Mais quand tu agis de la sorte, tu es beaucoup plus inébranlable que moi. Tu peux pourchasser celui qui a mérité ta colère jusque dans ses actes les plus anodins. C’est un état qui t’immunise contre l’apitoiement et le boomerang des regrets. Alors que je ne bloque mes émotions que le temps d’un combat._

_Tu n’en as pas vraiment conscience, mais mis à part en de très rares occasions, tu obliges l’autre à mériter ta clémence. En le laissant s’enferrer dans sa culpabilité ou en te convainquant de sa bonne foi. La mienne est entière, et pourtant je sais t’avoir blessé. Cruellement, et plus d’une fois. Alors même que je ne cherchais qu’à te protéger. Te l’expliquer ne servirait qu’à raviver des plaies ouvertes. Et je t’ai suffisamment fait souffrir._

_Tu ne me regardes toujours pas. Ton visage est fermé, tes yeux sévères et ton maintien rigide. Jamais tu ne me pardonneras. J’en ai la certitude. Je n’ai pourtant rien fait d’autre qu’accomplir mon devoir. Ce devoir qui nous maintenait séparés durant des mois, et qui m’obligeait à masquer l’amour que tu m’inspirais. Un amour que j’éprouve toujours, mais que tu m’interdis de revendiquer._

_Mes joues se mouillent. Je tente en vain de tarir ces perles d’eau salée. Ridicule et pathétique, voilà ce que cette guerre à fait de moi. C’est à peine si mon enseignement me permet d’inscrire un semblant d’indifférence sur mon visage. Où est passée ma fierté ? Ma carapace s’effrite de toute part. Un sanglot sec arrache ma gorge. Après tout ce que nous venons de vivre, je n’ai plus la force de refouler mes émotions. Ni de te dissimuler leur existence. Elles ne changeront rien de toute manière. Ton absence de réaction est flagrante. À présent, je sais que tu me hais. »_

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

     Milo cligna des yeux. La tour s’assombrissait au fur et à mesure que disparaissaient les chevaliers. Une mesure de clémence inattendue, qui présageait peut-être d’un avenir moins lugubre pour ceux qui l’acceptaient. Un compromis avec la mort qu’il leur enviait tout en le déniant pour lui-même. Au-delà de la colère qui le rongeait toujours, il était heureux pour eux. Heureux de savoir que douze de ses frères d’armes échappaient tant soit peu à la solitude qui les attendait. Pour ce qui le concernait…

     À présent, ne demeurait plus que la lueur falote de son propre corps et de celui dont il refusait de croiser le regard. Assis en face de lui, Camus conservait une immobilité et un mutisme digne de leurs plus mauvais jours. Il percevait pourtant sa souffrance. Un coup d’œil furtif l’avait un instant désemparé au spectacle de ses larmes. Elles dévalaient ses joues comme si une digue s’était rompue. Un élément incongru, qui participait certainement davantage à la débâcle du froid Verseau. Mû par un réflexe, il avait failli se lever pour aller le réconforter. La pensée que tout ceci était sans doute encore une manœuvre de sa part l’avait retenu. Et sa colère avait enflé.

    _« La dernière aura de nos compagnons d’armes vient de s’évanouir. Se tenant par la main ou tendrement enlacés, nos frères s’en sont allés. Chaque couple portait en lui sa crainte et sa douleur, mais aussi l’espoir et la confiance renouvelés en l’autre. Une bénédiction qui nous aura échappé. Avant de disparaître, certains ont tenté de me parler. Mais leurs lèvres ne livraient que des mots muets que j’ai brièvement tenté de décrypter. En lisant ton nom sur celles de Shion et de Saga, j’ai détourné les yeux. Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre._

     _À présent il ne reste plus que toi et moi. Il suffirait que je me lève et franchisse les quelques pas qui nous séparent pour te toucher. Pour soulager ce chagrin que je sens sourdre en toi. Après réflexion, il me paraît sincère. Aurais-tu des regrets ? Si c’est le cas, ils m’honorent, mais aussi grande soit ta détresse je ne reviendrai pas en arrière. Je n’ai que faire de tes remords. Dire que je me serais damné autrefois pour accéder aux émotions que tu m’offres aujourd’hui. Non pas pour te voir pleurer, mais plutôt rire. Mais ta tristesse n’est plus qu’un détail sur lequel je refuse de m’appesantir._

_Mes forces s’amenuisent. Je sais que la possibilité de nous rejoindre ne nous sera pas accordée encore très longtemps. J’ai déjà choisi. Ou plutôt, c’est toi qui as décidé. Lorsque sans l’ombre d’une hésitation tu as marché sur mon cœur. Je ne te demandais pourtant pas grand-chose. Je connais ton sens du devoir. J’aurais enduré ton sacrifice. Compris ton allégeance auprès d’Hadès. Si seulement tu m’avais fait confiance, j’aurais tout accepté, tout ! Tout pardonné ! Mais pas ton silence… Aujourd’hui je vois tes larmes. Elles m’indiffèrent. »_

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

     La gorge contractée sur des sanglots qu’il retenait difficilement, Camus baissait la tête. À force d’encaisser la fureur qu’il sentait enfler par vague chez le Scorpion, il n’osait plus le regarder. Sa rancune le crucifiait, et sa haine le détruisait. Il franchirait seul le dernier seuil de la mort. Seul avec ses remords, alors qu’il savait avoir agi justement, et surtout, le cœur en sang. Il n’avait plus la force de contrôler l’image qu’il renvoyait de lui-même. Trop d’émotions contraires le submergeaient. C’était la situation exacte qu’on lui avait appris à fuir toute sa vie. Et il n’était même plus capable d’y faire face.

     Désemparé, il laissa son corps épuisé glisser le long de la muraille pour se coucher sur le sol. Cela faisait si longtemps qu’il luttait seul. Trop longtemps. À défaut du pardon de Milo, il aurait pu recroqueviller son chagrin à l’ombre de son indifférence. Lorsque l’espoir disparaît, on se satisfaisait de ses restes. Mais il n’arriverait jamais à surmonter sa haine. Il était fatigué. Tellement fatigué…

    _« Je sais à présent que mon voyage se passera dans la solitude la plus absolue. Je serai seul pour affronter mes démons et mes peurs. Jusqu’à présent, tu avais toujours été là pour moi. Pour me rassurer, pour m’aimer, pour me réchauffer. Tu veillais sur moi depuis si longtemps. Sans toi, je n’aurais jamais pu combler le vide dont les autres m’entouraient. Si tu ne m’avais pas aidé, je n’aurais pas réussi à gagner mon armure. Cette armure pour laquelle il m’a fallu apprendre à me taire, et dont l’enseignement vient aujourd’hui d’irrémédiablement nous séparer. Tu as toujours été l’épaule sur laquelle je me reposais lorsque la tâche devenait trop rude. Même si tu l’ignorais._

     _Je ne veux pas te perdre. Mais je ne peux m’en prendre qu’à moi-même. Je n’ai jamais su trouver les mots. Ni les gestes. Je n’ai pas su te parler de mon amour, pas pu te dire combien tu comptais pour moi. Et pourtant, je t’ai aimé. Plus que ma vie, plus que ma raison, plus que le devoir pour lequel j’aurais dû tout sacrifier. Cet amour m’a obligé à me taire pour ne pas t’entraîner sur le chemin qui me vaut ta disgrâce. Il a fait de moi un parjure, un apostat et un assassin. Une déchéance qui te détourne de moi aujourd’hui._

_Si tu m’avais accompagné, j’aurais conservé celui à qui j’ai remis mon cœur. Tu étais mon âme sœur, et tu le seras toujours. J’ai perdu plus que ma vie dans cette guerre. Tant qu’elle refusera de m’ôter ma mémoire, la mort ne me sera d’aucun repos. Et même après, je sais qu’il restera un vide. Sans toi à mes côtés, sans ton amour, il me manquera éternellement une partie de moi-même. Je n’aspire qu’à l’oubli. Mais je doute que les Dieux me l’accordent. Je te pleurerai à jamais. Je t’aimais, je t’aime, et je t’aimerai au-delà du temps …»_

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

     En voyant le corps du Verseau s’affaisser sur le sol, Milo sortit enfin de l’immobilisme auquel il se contraignait. Camus avait basculé sur le côté, son beau visage tourné vers lui. Les traces humides de ses larmes marquaient encore ses joues, et il ressentit subitement autre chose que de la colère. Poussé par élan qu’il analysait mal, il s’avança. Le Verseau semblait endormi, presque apaisé. Alors qu’ils allaient sans doute affronter un nouveau piège tendu par les Dieux. Ce sommeil trompeur touchait le Français d’une vulnérabilité qui tordit le ventre au Scorpion. Aussitôt, il s’apostropha. À quoi rimait ce brusque effluve d’inquiétude pour quelqu’un qui s’était toujours moqué de lui ?

     Perplexe, il se pencha sur celui pour lequel il aurait tout donné auparavant. Déjà, la lumière qui émanait de son être s’atténuait. La sienne vacillait également. Il restait très peu de temps avant que les brumes de la mort ne les ensevelissent définitivement. Pris par une immense lassitude, il s’allongea à son tour près du corps inconscient. En contemplant la figure dont les traits s’effaçaient peu à peu dans l’ombre, il éprouva soudain un véritable chaos intérieur. Il ne regrettait rien, mais il ne s’était jamais senti aussi seul et désespéré. Un paradoxe qui lui ouvrit enfin les yeux :

     _« Malheureuse et solitaire, ton âme vient de s’endormir. Définitivement. Je peux enfin m’approcher sans risquer de croiser tes yeux remplis de larmes. Tes actes et ma rancœur nous auront interdit d’accepter l’union que les autres ont choisie. Nous devrons voyager seuls le temps que les Dieux en auront décidé._

_Allongé près de toi, je t’observe. Tu n’as jamais été aussi beau. Une enveloppe si séduisante ne devrait pas avoir le droit de dissimuler un cœur aussi insensible. Je ne doute pas de l’amitié que tu me portais, mais m’as-tu seulement réellement aimé un jour ? Les derniers évènements me font craindre que non. Tu es ma drogue et tu me précipites à présent en enfer. Je devrais m’éloigner de toi. Ma main s’avance pourtant vers la tienne, jusqu’à emmêler mes doigts aux tiens._

_C’est sans doute la dernière fois que nos âmes se frôlent. Ça n’a rien d’un au revoir. C’est un adieu. Malgré moi mes yeux se ferment et je sens mon esprit partir. Une ultime certitude à pourtant le temps de m’effleurer. La colère que j’éprouvais cachait la haine que je ressens à présent pour toi. Car je te hais pour ce que tu as fait. Ce que tu nous as fait. Je te hais pour ton indifférence, tes mensonges et la façon dont tu m’as manipulé. Je te hais pour être incapable d’aimer. Je te hais, autant que je t’aime…»_


End file.
